My Jekyll and His Hyde
by janinenana
Summary: Wonderland, an amusement park in South Korea, still has every of its corners full of decorations and laughter. We still have Goo Seo Jin and Robin. But what happens if Jang Ha Na becomes their first love, but she forgets all of those memories that they've shared? Would they find the Jang Ha Na that they used to love behind the mask that she created?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. Some of the characters appearing in My Jekyll and His Hyde are under the copyright of SBS Korea's Hyde, Jekyll, and Me. No infringement of these copyright is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder. Some of the characters are under the property of SBS. No profit was made from this work.**

* * *

Women.

Skinship.

Excitement.

Passion.

Freedom.

Love.

Sacrifice.

Compassion.

Living lives to the fullest.

 _All of these... should be thrown to the gorillas._


	2. The Dream and Memory He Ought To Forget

_"We'll marry each other again when we grow up, won't we?"_ A girl in white mariner's blouse, black skirt and black leather boots says in a high-pitched tone. She has hazel brown eyes that match her light-colored eyebrows, milk-like white skin, and shoulder-level braided hair. She is standing in front of me. She then raises her left hand, chest-level, with a proud smile on her face, while standing in front of me.

There is a plastic accessory on the girl's ring finger.

 _"Well... I'm kind of hungry right now..."_ the boy flusters and looks at everything but her. He clutches the cold metal handle of the swing in the school playground.

He is wearing faded black long-sleeved polo and pants of the same color, resembling a traditional Korean male student. A cap covers his eyes, revealing his perfectly-built nose, and well-chiseled lips and chin.

 _"Aish, there you go again with your 50 shades of hot and cold personalities!"_ she snatches his hand. _"Let's fly away, my Robin!"_

She jerks him to stand up and they run away, into the nowhere.

He sees an event centre, a red balloon, and then a big silver crystal ball. It is about to fall. I shout at the woman below the crystal ball, but no voice would come out. The next thing I knew, a man already wrapped her in his hands and they lay on the ground.

* * *

 **Goo Seo Jin's POV**

"Ban any usage of balloons today." I said while giving that darned wrinkled green balloon to Secretary. I am taking a stroll at my theme park when a kid lost her balloon at my hands. Balloons, they are bad lucks.

"Ban the balloons. Okay." He replies while taking notes on his notebook.

"Ban any sales of balloons today."

"Ban the sales. Okay." He replies while walking behind me.

I point out a dancing balloon. "Ban any dancing." What is that ugly balloon doing at my theme park?

"Ban dancing. Okay."

At the other side of my theme park, a colorful balloon-like ride? What the heck. I stop my tracks and adjusted my eyeglasses. About 8 body guards behind me do, too.

"That thing over there... ban it." I say as I point the ride that's about a couple of meters from me.

"Ban the thing-" he stops and looks up at me. "But that brings in huge sales!"

"Ban it." I plainly say. How dare he answer over me?

He doesn't reply.

I continue strolling around the amusement park, finding foreboding things to ban. The place smells sweet of cotton candies and popcorns. The air is cold, smoke comes out every time I breathe or open my mouth. I don't know if it's either of them, or it's just the tight suit I'm wearing right now that makes me feel... uncomfortable.

I happen to pass in the Carousel, then in the Bump Car, then in the Marriage Booth. A couple of kids were circling the booth. I take a closer look just to see a boy and a girl in the core of the crowd, facing each other. Are they getting married or what? They take turns in placing the circular thing on each other's ring finger. And they look happy.

 _"We'll marry each other again when we grow up, won't we?"_

I remember my dream last night. For the first time in 5 years, it happened again. Remembering her loss made my mood foul once again. It's not like I've even been in a good mood lately. I roll my eyes at the nuisance happening right in front of me. I see Director Ryu Seong Yeon in a distance; he must be the person in charge. I take a few steps towards him who is happily looking at the kids.

"Get out of here." I say beside him, not minding if the kids heard it or not. He turns to me, clearly caught off-guard.

"What?" He hits my arm with his. "Ey. You're embarrassing me in front of the children."

"Get. Out. Of. Here." I repeat with a poker face.

"Why? Is going to Marriage Booths banned?"

"Yes. Since today, if you care to ask since when."

"In an amusement park?"

"In my amusement park." I stress out the word my.

He snorts.

"This is a charity event, my precious cousin. What do you have against it?" he tries to sound like pleading.

"It hurts me to see that these are being put to use kids for your advertisement. You know I have a weak heart." I state matter-of-factly.

"Director Goo!"

"WHAT'S TAKING YOU SO LONG TO GET OUT OF HERE?!" I shout out of rage. He's totally sucking up all my remaining patience, if still there is.

All the kids turn to our direction, must have heard me shout. Slightly fidgeting, he faces the kids and plasters a weak smile.

"Children?"

"Yesss?"

"Shall we ride the train and grab some yummy lunch?" he asks with a childish tone.

"Yesss!" they all answer in chorus.

And they all hop in the train that had just arrived. As they move farther, Director Ryu gives me one last look, a threatening one. I almost want to give him a scowl, but never mind. A saint doesn't scowl anyway.

I am about to leave the place when a thing on the ground catches my attention: the ring that the kids wore. Without thinking, I walk towards it and pick it up. Memories from the past start playing on my mind, memories I ought to forget. I suddenly feel some struggle in my breathing.

* * *

 **Jang Jae Nin's POV**

"Good afternoon, passengers." Oh God! A booming yet soft voice startles me from my deep slumber. "We have just arrived Incheon Airport. Please secure all your baggage and valuables. Thank for making American Airlines a part of your journey today." I rub my eyes and take a look at the window.

Hello, South Korea.

After the voiceover, I get my phone from my pocket and turn it on. 5 missed calls and 20 messages. One of the missed calls is from an unregistered number. Who could this be?

I am about to give the number a call when a funny smell lingers in my nose out of nowhere, somewhat like that of a dried saliva. I put my right hand on my lower cheeks just to find moisture there. Darn it, have I been drooling in my sleep? I hurriedly wipe it with the sleeves of my coat. Luckily, the passenger beside me is still asleep, with his eye mask on. I could tell that he is a man because of his physique, a tall guy with a clean hair cut, so masculine... Jae Nin, pull yourself together! Stop flirting!

A few moments later, the passengers start collecting their valuables. I take one last look at the window before standing up and reaching for my things from the upper compartment. But me being a gorgeous dwarf, just lets my fingers slide in the handle of my baggage. Aish, that giraffe flight attendant, really. I clearly told him to put my things on the lower compartment of the overhead baggage counter. Can he not tell that I can't reach it?! It's not like I'm so mighty tall-

I am about to do some gymnast tricks when I suddenly feel someone standing behind me, seems like he's reaching for my bags. His arms stretches that his chest hits the back of my head. I slowly turn around and take one step back just to face his wide chest. He is wearing a black cotton coat with several layers of clothing beneath it. But one thing that caught me most is his scent. A familiar musky scent. I suddenly feel intoxicated by his smell, like all I want to do at this moment is to snuggle inside his coat!

My fantasies are then cut off when the guy reaches for my hands and leaves the handles of my baggage there. He turns and leaves without saying a word and dives into the crowd of passengers who are now on their way out of the airplane. And the most absurd thing is... I haven't seen his face! And I was totally speechless! I stand there, waiting for the people to pass. Thank you ahjussi, I just say to myself.

* * *

"Jae Nin!" a man in his fifties waves his hand at a distance. He must be Uncle Hee Bong that Aunt Mi Rae told me about. I wave back. "Let me bring those bags." and he stretches his hands to snatch the bags from me.

We walk towards the exit of the airport. When we are already out, I inhale the fresh cold air of South Korea and wonder: What were my memories in here like? Were they good ones? Would I still want to remember them?

* * *

 _I'm back, back in town,_

 _And everything has changed..._

Shadows and Regrets plays on the radio of the car. I hum while looking outside the window. I am sitting beside Hee Bong who is now driving on our way to Wonderland.

 _I feel, feel like down,_

 _The faces stay the same..._

We pass by a river. And not far from here, I could see a bridge stretching its arms across the water up to the next city.

 _I see, see shadows,_

 _Of whom we used to be..._

My head suddenly aches. A flash of memories plays through my mind but I can't get a grip of it. I could barely hear Hee Bong's voice shouting my name.

 _And I drive, drive so slow,_

 _Through these memories..._

When I finally gain control, Hee Bong asks me if I'm okay. He had just stopped the car.

"I'm fine. By the way, what is this bridge over there?" I point out on my side of window.

"Oh, that's the Angel Bridge. But are you sure you're okay?" his face draws an emotion of wariness.

"Yes, I'm just kind of jet-lagged. I want to take a walk. Could you please drop me here?"

"Sure. I'll be leaving your things on the circus tent. Jin Joo will be there waiting for you. Don't forget to text her when you're about to come."

I give him a courteous nod and head out of the car. I don't know why but there seems to be something in that bridge urges me to go into it.

—

Goo Seo Jin's POV

I am on my car, on my way home. I remember the scene in the Marriage Booth earlier.

"Director Goo, your next appointment will be-"

"Drop me by in the Angel Bridge." I tell my driver after cutting Secretary Kwon off.

"Yes sir." the driver replies. I don't even remember his name.

Secretary remains silent throughout the trip. The car finally comes to a stop.

"Be back at 6 o'clock." I give the driver a last instruction.

"Yes sir. I'll be back in two hours." he replies.

I got out of the door. Before I close it, I see Secretary Kwon waving his hand with a sly smile on his face. Did he just do aegyo in front of me?!

* * *

 **Third Person's POV**

Both Seo Jin and Jae Nin arrive at the Angel Bridge. But like the moon and the sun who never meets, they come from the opposite ends of the place. They walk towards the center of the bridge, unaware of the other's presence mirroring their first encounter when they were still young.

Jae Nin, who misses Cirque de Soleil and his former colleagues, does some cartwheel at the bridge. Sometimes she regrets leaving Las Vegas, and the first people she met after she regained consciousness from her accident.

After several turns, she sees a Ferris wheel and a roller coaster ride from a distance. The lights draw colorful lines on the ocean of darkness. That must be from Wonderland, she thought.

Suddenly, her head aches again. Without realizing, she sees a shadow of a boy in her mind. His head is bent down. The shadow is walking towards her. Then he stands at the edge of the bridge. Then a girl falls in the cold water. It was blurry. A blurry memory.

She finally regains her composure and holds the railings when she is about to lose balance because of the pain. She calls Jin Joo on the phone.

"Unni?" Jae Nin asks, trying to breathe normally.

"Yah, where are you? What happened?"

"Nothing, I just took a look at the Angel Bridge and had some snacks." By this time, she is already speaking normally.

"Oh great. Do you-"

"Could you please tell Hee Bong to pick me up here? I just realized that I don't know the way to Wonderland."

"Aish. How dare you cut me off?" She stops, and I hear her yelling at someone. "He'll be there in a few minutes."

"Okay. I'll be waiting here. Yeah. Thanks." She turns off the call, and stares at the deep blue water.

Seo Jin, on the other hand, walks slowly. He has been on the site for around half an hour now. His strawberry-red nose could smell the dead cold air of winter. He muses not because of the white smoke coming out of his nose and mouth, but because of the colorful lines cutting off the dark solid waters, which he thought is captivating. Despite these instances, he still has the poker face he always had. The freezing temperature would never be as cold as the facade he has built.

He continues walking, neither enjoyed nor bored. With the help of his ever expensive pair of eyeglasses, he sees the figure of a woman at a distance, about 20 feet from him, leaning towards the railings.

 _"If we didn't have our memories, we won't be together even in our hearts. As long as we have our memories, we could be together, always."_

* * *

A/N:

1\. My further updates might be slow, so please pardon me. I've been thinking every means to make my story plausible and romantic, such a pain in the ass.

2\. I'm not up for any votes. Knowing that someone reads my story is more than enough for me

3\. This story is situated in the end of winter season, which is approaching spring season. I want the characters to have beach scenes and lighter clothing.


	3. Fated Encounter

**Goo Seo Jin's POV**

I walk slowly. I've been on the site for around half an hour now. My strawberry-red nose could smell the dead cold air of winter. I can't help but to muse not because of the white smoke coming out of my nose and mouth, but because of the colorful lines cutting off the dark solid waters, which I thought is quite captivating. But despite these instances where I appreciate some nonsensical things, I still have this poker face I always had; and this freezing temperature would never be as cold as the facade I had built.

I continue walking, neither enjoyed nor bored. And with the help of my ever expensive pair of eyeglasses, I see the figure of a woman at a distance, about 20 feet from me, standing before the railings. Her hands are tightly gripping the handle bar. One thing that I could clearly notice is that she's leaning too much that she might fall.

I do the most logical thing I could think of for my ego and continue walking as if I haven't seen her. Well, I really don't bloody care if she trips there or what the heavens decide for her.

Now I am just about 10 feet away from her. She still doesn't see me.

90...

97...

102...

What the... I notice at the corner of my eyeglasses that my heart rate is suddenly shooting up into the danger zone. My gaze, however, is still fixated at the woman not far from me, who is now leaning deeper into the end of the railing.

117...

123...

134...

I start convulsing and choking. I clutch my neck and grasp for some air. Panting, I let my hands travel in the inside pockets of my suit, looking for my MP3, just as my knees give up all its strength. I end up kneeling on the cold metal floor of the bridge.

"What's... happening?" I say weakly, almost a whisper. With remaining energy, I seize my neck once more.

145...

"It... can't... be..." my hands, which held my neck so tight, now falls in front of me and brushes the cold ground as I lose control of myself. What the hell is happening?!

149.

Everything right now is a blur. I could feel my breathing almost stop until I see someone running towards the woman. Upon reaching her, he snakes his left arm into her shoulders and turns her to face him.

148...

130...

102...

At the corner of my eyeglasses, my MSP slowly goes back to its normal rate. What had just happened?

98...

90...

"Jae Nin? Are you alright?" his deep soft voice is overflowing with concern, even though I could barely hear them. He briefly scans her face.

I close my eyes, and catch a deep breath. I'd better stop thinking for a while, and let myself relax. I take slow deep breathes. Still kneeling on the ground, I hear footsteps moving away from me.

When I finally caught all of my consciousness back, I open my eyes once more, and I see the woman with a tall man, helping her walk with his arms still on her shoulders.

I start to get up to my feet but my face suddenly becomes itchy. I scratch my cheeks where my nails that-had-grown-overnight-after-being-cut catch a soft tiny thing. Darn it, I was bit by a mosquito! Seriously?!

But as if having a weird feeling of being followed by someone, the woman turns around slowly, briefly scanning the place.

Through the bright skylight, I get a glimpse of her features.

* * *

 **Jang Jae Nin's POV**

"How'd you know that I was there?" I ask the man driving the car.

The city is colorful, building lights illuminate the road we are taking on our way to Wonderland.

"Jin Joo told me." he answers, his gaze not leaving the road.

I look at him. "You know Jin Joo unni?"

He nods. "Since when we were in Las Vegas."

"I haven't met her yet but I do know her. When did you arrive here then?" I immediately ask him a follow-up question.

Actually I have so many questions about this guy beside me.

It's not like he is a complete stranger to me, but I haven't known much of him, too.

A few things I know of him is that his name is Doctor Yoon Tae Joo. Yes, he is a doctor, a neurological doctor. If I'm not mistaken, he's 25 years old. A young and dashing bachelor, I must say.

"Hmm, today?" is he answering me with another question?

I hit him lightly with my elbows. "Ey, seriously?"

The traffic light turns red and he takes this opportunity to stop the car and face me. "Yes. Se-ri-ous-ly."

I narrow my eyes to him suspiciously at my realization. "You're following me, aren't you?" Ha! Did he actually follow me all the way here?

A doctor from John Hopkins Hospital, he treated me for about 3 and half months after my accident. To tell you, he used to visit my room almost every day, even in his day off! I must say we became good friends then.

"You've been living your entire life being deceived, haven't you? I've been assigned here in Seoul, for your information."

I narrow my eyes even more. He suddenly flicks my forehead with his index finger.

"Ah! That hurts." I annoyingly rub my forehead. Haist, he still didn't change, even a bit.

"You'll also need someone to take care of you. You can't even reach your baggage on the upper compartment of the plane." he then gives me a small smile.

I gasp. So... he was with me during the flight?!

The traffic light turns green. That's when he starts driving again.

Tae Joo is like a brother to me. He took so much care of me even back in Las Vegas, especially when my father died just a few days after my accident. Right now, I'm just more than thankful knowing that I won't be facing this new world alone.

* * *

 **Goo Seo Jin's POV**

I just came out of the bath room when Secretary Kwon comes running in, with a notebook in his hands.

"Good morning, Sangmunim!" he shouts with a wide grin on his face as he opens the door. Why is this man so cheerful early in the morning?

I roll my eyes at him.

"Have you told Dr. Kang about my dream the incident and yesterday?" I ask him while pulling the zipper of my newly-ironed pants up.

"Yes." he replies while placing the notebook in my bedside table. "She said she'll call you as soon as she's done with her lecture." he proceeds to my dressing room, grabs a clean white polo from the cabinets, and swats it into the air.

He walks towards me and dresses me in my polo. Lastly, I slide off my shoulders in my water-resistant Smart Suit from Rogatis. I, Goo Seo Jin, am also a Rogatis model, for everyone's information (insert a mocking smirk from Sangmunim). Well, that was just once, after I went to a shopping mall and some Rogatis staff saw me. Don't ask me for further details, I won't be elaborating more, anyway.

We talk about my dream in the car on our way to the Wonderland. I am convinced that it wasn't me who was in my dream. I mean, would I give a damn in putting myself in danger just to save someone else? Hell no. And the fact that my MSP went over 150 in my dream: it makes me feel anxious.

"By the way, Director, the newly appointed leader of Wonder Circus has already arrived, and there was a little commotion earlier in Wonderland. Actually, a big thing caused the small ruckus." Secretary Kwon suddenly blurts out, ruining the silence inside the car.

"Commotion. Ah." I repeat the word, rather than asking, while buttoning my polo. The word tastes bitter in my mouth. He knows what to say next.

"A gorilla, owned by the circus team, seemed to have escaped from its cage."

"And what's with that new Circus Ring Leader? The late Circus Leader's replacement?"

I tried not to sound curious.

"Yes sir. I've already brought her profile in your office for you to see."

I nod with appreciation just as the car parks in front of Wonderland, my very own property. I am Goo Seo Jin, Wonderland's 29-year-old-and-oh-so-handsome-but-you-can-never-have Executive Director. Oh, and let me add: Wonder Group of Company's next C.E.O.

* * *

"Jang-ssi just came from Las Vegas." Secretary Kwon starts blabbing off as soon as I took my seat at my office.

I reach for the white folder lying asleep on my desk.

"She impressively transformed the dangerous incident into a complete unexpected turn of events by taming the 6-footer gorilla earlier this morning! They say she used to take care of it since it was born." What food on earth did he eat this morning that made him so talkative?

I flip the folder open and scan the bio-data inside it.

A colored 2x2 picture is being revealed on the upper part of the paper. A lady with milky-white skin, pinkish cheeks, hazel brown eyes and eyebrows, and pink lips that are like that of a cherry blossom flower is on a white background print. Her most outstanding feature though is her auburn hair.

Jang Jae Nin.

27 years old.

I stop right there. I flip it close, feeling uninterested with the contents.

Wait a second.

I hurriedly thumb the folder open once again.

I freeze in shock, and look intently at the picture.

Isn't she the woman in the bridge last night?

"Sangmunim?" Secretary calls me out, but my attention seems to wander.

It was a bit dim last night, but I'm pretty sure that it was her. That face, it was definitely her.

"Jang Jae Nin? Did she arrive yesterday?" I ask Secretary Kwon with my eyes still focalized on the paper.

"Yes sir. She was from Las Vegas." he replies with a court nod, still standing in front of my glass table.

This was definitely her, no doubt.

"She was there at the Angel Bridge when my MSP spiked up to 149." I say to him.

I hear him gasp. He was clearly dazed at my response for he conceals his mouth with his hands.

"You must have been shocked to be in the dark that your MSP have been pretty high." he tries to convince me.

Right now I can't even hide the anxiousness, but the curious side of me took over.

"It wasn't because of shock."

"Excuse me?"

"My MSP didn't get up to 149 because I was in shock of the dark."

The scene then plays back on my mind.

 _With the help of my ever expensive pair of eyeglasses, I see the figure of a woman at a distance, about 20 feet from me, standing before the railings. Her hands are tightly gripping the handle bar. One thing that I could clearly notice is that she's leaning too much that she might fall._

 _I do the most logical thing I could think of for my ego and continue walking as if I haven't seen her. Well, I really don't bloody care if she trips there or what the heavens decide for her._

 _Now I am just about 10 feet away from her. She still doesn't see me._

 _90..._

 _97..._

 _102..._

 _What the... I notice at the corner of my eyeglasses that my heart rate is suddenly shooting up into the danger zone. My gaze, however, is still fixated at the woman not far from me, who is now leaning deeper into the end of the railing._

 _117..._

 _123..._

 _134..._

 _I start convulsing and choking. I clutch my neck and grasp for some air. Panting, I let my hands travel in the inside pockets of my suit, looking for my MP3, just as my knees give up all its strength. I end up kneeling on the cold metal floor of the bridge._

 _"What's... happening?" I say weakly, almost a whisper. With remaining energy, I seize my neck once more._

 _145..._

 _"It... can't... be..." my hands, which held my neck so tight, now falls in front of me and brushes the cold ground as I lose control of myself. What the hell is happening?!_

 _149._

"It was when the woman was leaning too much into the water that she almost fell from the bridge." I enunciate while running my thumb in my lips.

My statement left his mouth hanging open. Ha! I almost wanted to laugh my butt out at his open mouth, but something inside me forbids me to do so.

"Is she someone you know?"

I haven't seen her in my entire life yet, that I could assure.

"No. Not at all. And that's what's so strange about it. It's not like I'm the one who's going to fall from the bridge."

Why would I even care for someone whom I don't know? That is so not me.

"Yeah, that's strange..."

It is really strange. Strange, but there is yet one thing I could do to confirm this enigma.

"That woman, bring her to me."

* * *

 **Jang Jae Nin's POV**

"Yes Auntie. I had a sound sleep last night."

"It's good to know that you're having a good time there, but why didn't you call me after you've arrived?" she coolly says through the earphones.

It's still 8 AM in the morning, and here I am, walking around Wonderland. The beaming overhead letters that spell the amusement park everywhere welcome me like a warm hug.

Yes. It's my first day at work.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you Auntie, I almost blacked-out after arriving yesterday."

"What?!" here she goes again. "Are you alright then? Are you hurt anywhere?"

I walk my way to the Circus tent.

"I'm fine. It was just a minor head-ache."

"If it was just minor, how come you almost blacked-out? Have you already gone to the hospital?"

"No, but Tae Joo took a look at it yesterday."

"Tae Joo? Doctor Yoon Tae Joo?"

I totally forgot to tell Auntie that Tae Joo came, tailing me.

"Ugh yes Auntie."

"Hahaha!" she bursts into laughter. What's gotten into her? "Hey, I knew that boy was up to something. He had his eye on you since you were here in Las Vegas!"

Haisht, here she goes again, acting like Cupid.

"Whatever you say, Auntie."

I walk faster; the circus troupe must already be there.

"Ah, by the way Auntie, I have some things to take care of. I just arrived at the circus."

I am about to reach for the door knob when I suddenly hear someone calling out my name from behind.

"Jang Jae Nin?" a man in his late forties standing at the doorway calls out my name.

"Excuse me Auntie." I say in the phone and turn to face the caller. "Yes?"

It is a man with curly hair, a notebook in his chest, and dressed in a casual pair of suit.

"Will you please come with us?"

At this very hour? Don't they think it's a bit early?

"To where?"

"Director Goo would like to see you."

"Director Goo? Who's that?"

"He's the person in charge of Wonderland."

Ey. I just arrived here at the Circus and now they want me to go somewhere else? How exasperating.

I talk back at the phone. "Aunt Mi Rae, I'll call you later. I've got some things to do."

"Sure. Take care, my little girl." I could just imagine her smiling warmly at the other end.

She is annoyingly lovable as ever. "I am not little anymore" I hiss before ending the call.

I ended up following the man going to that Director Goo anyway. Who is he? Person in charge?

I had just arrived, so I had not much idea of the people here. Is he my boss or what?

If he is the person in charge, he must want to talk to me about the incident earlier this morning. I was just back from putting Bing Bing back at his cage.

"I am Kwon Young Chan, by the way. Director Goo's Secretary. I'm sorry I wasn't able to intoduce formally earlier." he reaches out his hands.

I take them and shake it lightly. "It's fine. I'm Jang Jae Nin."

Not later, we arrive at the Director's office which is just inside Wonderland. We take a long passage until we reach a brown wooden sliding door which has another door in it.

This place is too secured, why would they need so many doors, by the way?

Secretary Kwon knocks at the door twice and opens it. As we got inside, I see a tall man with a neat hair cut, cleanly-shaved face, in a white polo and black slacks. He is standing right before his table.

"Director Goo." Secretary bows at the man, points at me.

Shoot! Do I need to talk now? Isn't he the one who needs me?

I bow anyway and introduce myself.

"Hello. My name is Jang Jae Nin, the newly appointed leader of Wonder Circus. I'm the late Leader Jang Pil Sung's daughter."

He gestures to Secretary Kwon which urges him to scramble his way out of the office, leaving the two of us alone.

"You must have been shocked earlier. I just came from Las Vegas myself-"

I abruptly stop my speech. He just stares at me, from head to toe, without saying anything. Does he know how to speak? Or does he think that I look like an alien?

He still doesn't talk; instead he clicks on something somewhere in his belt, and slowly walks closer towards me.

In a jerky movement, he grabs me by the sleeves of my coat and yanks me close. Really close, like a kissing distance, without so much as a word of explanation. Our eyes meet as we inch closer. Fuuu! My heart, it starts beating fast. What does he think he is doing? Is he a maniac or what?

 _Man can only be saved by man himself._

* * *

A/N:

1\. Instead of the gorilla scene, I wanted to have Seo Jin and Ha Na's first encounter scene to be in the Angel Bridge. I think it is more sentimental though I am a big fan of Bing Bing. This scene will also take part at the ending in my mind.

2\. I made Yoon Tae Joo to be Jang Jae Nin's personal doctor back in New York. His character will be elaborated more on the next chapters.

3\. Seo Jin is Rogatis' model. Hahaha. It just popped out of my silly mind.

4\. Please don't hesitate to review my work. I really want to know your opinions and suggestions.


	4. Her Saviour

**From this chapter on up to the last one, I might be using the Third Person's Point of View, but the characters will still be speaking for themselves.**

In a jerky movement, Seo Jin grabs Jae Nin by the sleeves of her coat and yanks her close. Really close, like a kissing distance, without as much as a word of explanation. Their eyes meet as they inch closer. _Those captivating dark chocolate eyes of his…_

"What... What are you doing?" she tries to ask him.

But then he just holds on silently, looking right into her eyes. Or is he?

"Why are you being like this?" she asks him one more time.

She squirms at her fullest extent but that only urges him to pull the woman closer, their noses almost touching. _Don't tell me, he wants to… O to the M to the G! I'm not ready for any of this yet!_

"What are you doing?" Jae Nin asks him for the third time while wriggling out of his grip. "Let go of me!"

But then he just smirks, showing that lopsided grin of his. _Oh noes! I am yet to give my virginity to the right guy! Not to some random executive director! This handsome guy here must marry me first! Just kidding._

"That's what I thought." he says out of nowhere.

"I said, let go of me!" she wriggles some more, and finally she gets herself to be released from his grasp!

Well… Not that she got herself to be released; most likely HE pushed her out of his grip.

He turns away from the appalled woman and starts blabbing words off.

"Pulse is normal, temperature is normal, breathing is normal."

 _What is the hell is he saying?_

"My blood pressure is a little high. That's understandable though since this situation is quite annoying." he adds up.

 _Your blood pressure is a little high? Well, MY BLOOD PRESSURE IS A LITTLE HIGHEST! Am I just a ghost here?_ From the moment she arrived at his office, he has not answered any of her questions yet.

But then she tries to get his attention one more time. "Look..."

"You can leave now."

Boom! It felt like being hit by a grenade right on the face, insert white smokes all around the room. _Did he somehow forget that he summoned me here that now he wants me to leave? How dare he snub my beauty!_

"Excuse me? Didn't you call me down here to talk about the gorilla?"

He slowly turns back to face her.

"Gorilla? Ah."

 _Gorilla? Ah?_ Is that all he has to say?

"I'm planning to talk to you regarding that matter myself. My circus troupe..."

"Your circus troupe is fired. Our contract has been terminated."

 _What?_ Her ears must have been clogged.

He takes his seat on his office chair.

She is totally angry right now. "What are you saying? The terms of our contract are not over yet. Why suddenly fire the circus troupe?"

He stops to think before defending, "The performance is lousy, and the parade is lousy, too. Are you aware that the ticket sales are also lousy?"

This isn't going to work. He can't just fire the circus troupe this easily! _Let me try talking this out._

She takes a deep breath and calmly convinces him.

"I know that our circus troupe is not up to the current trends and standards, but I am more than willing to change that. I came from Cirque de Soleil, a famous circus in Las Vegas; and through the ideas I have with me, I'll reformat everything and update our performance."

He pauses while internalizing her proposal, while Jae Nin is hoping at the back of her mind that the Director would somehow give him a chance.

"Sounds like it'll be a nice performance."

 _Yes! Is this it? Is this really is it is it?_ His reply finally got her hopes high until he says something in addition.

"Go and knock yourself out. But do it anywhere else except here at Wonderland."

Another grenade is being thrown! And this time, with a fart-like scent! This man right here is really testing her patience!

"Look here..." she looks at the glass plate on the table with his name on it."...Director Goo Seo Jin? How can a person be so selfish and decide something like this?!"

She has lost all her patience, but he unhesitantly answers.

"Because I have the power to do it."

* * *

With his last statement, she just trudges back to the circus with her shoulders slumped. Power? That leaves her speechless.

How can a person just decide something so monumental at the drop of a hat?! Yes, he is Wonderland's CEO, he's got everything at a snap of his finger, but can't he even shed a bit of consideration for his workers who are striving so hard to survive?

Jang Jae Nin just came from Las Vegas, and as far as she has been working hard for everyone, she is fully aware that it is just the same case for her circus troupe. Everybody's got a fair share of labor.

As she reaches the backstage, she overhears her troupe members talking at the circus stage in low spirits.

"He's been doing everything to kick us out since late Leader Jang passed away." Jin Joo rants, worrying about whether they will be out on the street.

"But think about how long our circus has been a part of Wonderland Park." Maknae Eun Chang then points out to the group.

The even sigh on their own share of expenses. Hee Bong has to send his eldest child to another lesson school starting next month. Another colleague blurts out about her landlord who is trying to raise their house rent again, too.

Now, she realizes the real adversity her troupe is facing right now. It's not like working in a circus even has great income.

 _So this has been their situation ever since Papa died?_

She is in her great thoughts when Eun Chang suddenly speaks of hearing from Director Goo's own secretary that he has never, even once, seen him smile; nor has he ever seen him feel bad about anything.

As far as has seen that man, she could really tell that he is a sociopath. He has no feelings and emotions.

* * *

Kang Hee Ae is giving a lecture on split personalities with an example from the real-life case of Billy Milligan at Hankyeol University Hospital. Director Goo, on the other hand, is still in his office, tensely waiting for Dr. Kang's call.

After the lecture, Dr. Kang checks her voicemail and is alarmed to hear an emergency message from Seo Jin indicating the code blue. After a few moments, she gives him back a call.

"Doctor Kang! Where are you? I'll come to you right now." Seo Jin says right away after answering the call.

He gets up, ready to have a ride to the doctor's office. _I should go there as soon as possible._

"Okay, I actually… have something to talk to you about. Listen carefully, okay?"

Seo Jin gets ready and puts on his suit but stops on his tracks upon hearing Dr. Kang's words: I've found the safest and most perfect method of treatment. Your illness will be completely healed, and you'll be free, Goo Seo Jin.

"Are you serious about that?" He asks blankly, hoping yet doubting at the same time. "What if it becomes dangerous again like five years ago?"

"No, not at all. It's not dangerous and you're not going to die, either. You can trust me."

With that confirmation, he lights up. Seo Jin is genuinely moved and is almost in tears.

"I'll come right now."

And he doesn't waste any time and rushes off to go see her in person.

Seo Jin walks his way out of the building and is about to ride in his car when Jae Nin shows up just in time. Luckily, Director Goo's bodyguards and Secretary Kwon is there to hinder her.

"Ms. Jang Jae Nin, why don't speak to me instead?" he tries to convince Jae Nin by talking to her.

But Secretary's impediment is wasted as Jae Nin brushes him aside anyway and pushes him out of her way. She blocks Seo Jin's car from moving further and tries to stand his way when he's in a big hurry to see Dr. Kang.

 _Seriously? What's with this woman? Darn her._

Without so much as an excuse, Seo Jin tells her to get in and that they'll talk inside the car (just as an alibi for her to leave the spot) but as Jae Nin leaves the spot, he then tells his driver to take off without her.

That just makes her more determined to ruin his day though, and she follows him in a taxi, ignoring Secretary Kwon who informs her of Director Goo having an extremely urgent matter to get to.

Jae Nin follows Seo Jin all the way to the hospital, not taking her eyes off him.

"You and I need to talk." she snaps to Seo Jin as soon as they got out of their respective cars.

Seo Jin hears her but he just waves his chauffeur at her to keep her away from him.

"You can't go in there." the chauffeur in a clean suit informs Jae Nin.

She challenges him that this isn't his land and she can step foot wherever she wants. "Is this his property or something?"

But the driver points out that actually "Director Goo Seo Jin owns the hospital, because this is the Wonder Group Hospital Foundation."

Enk. Wrong move. And with that, Jae Nin thinks of other ways to have contact with Director Goo, as soon as possible, because her circus troupe's welfare is at stake with every second that passes by.

Once inside the Hankyeol University Hospital, Seo Jin makes his way to the bathroom and douses his face with water.

"You'll be free again, Goo Seo Jin." Dr. Kang's words replays again in his mind.

He tells himself not to get his hopes again, despite Dr. Kang's assurance that the treatment method she has found will surely work this time.

He walks down the corridor towards Dr. Kang's office, when his eyes catch a crazy sight out on the window: It's Jae Nin, crossing from one building to the other in midair on a zip line.

Seo Jin did not even realize that he has messed with Wonder Circus' Ring Leader, who has countless of tricks she had brought with her. This is her way of not setting foot on the grounds.

"She's completely insane!" he mutters as his eyes widen at the sight.

Appropriately, he calls her crazy by doing tightropes in a hospital!

After passing through the air, she climbs her way into the open window of a random room in the hospital with an apology for the intrusion…

"Please excuse me... I know that you must be quite shocked but I am in a bit of a rush..."

But when she looks around, she finds a doctor unconscious and bleeding with her head in a pool of blood in the ground, surrounded by broken glass. She takes a closer look to the woman lying on the floor, confused of what's going on.

Worse yet, Dr. Kang's attacker is still in the room. She nervously turns around as she feels someone's presence behind her.

Seo Jin rounds the corner a few feet from Dr. Kang's office when he suddenly sees Jae Nin running for her life from the doctor's office, with some masked man in black sprinting behind her.

Seo Jin immediately turns and runs and reaches the elevator just ahead. He repeatedly presses the buttons on the elevator with trembling hands and his heart rate rises dangerously high as he looks back out to Jae Nin.

"Please save me! Please save me! Save me!" she struggles to reach for his hand, get into the elevator, and escape the masked man.

But even when she reached the elevator before the doors close, he purposely pushes her out, leaving Jae Nin outside with the culprit.

He's struggling to breathe and clutching his heart the whole time, but even when he's out of immediate danger; his heart rate only goes higher when the attacker goes after her.

The elevator doors close, and soon Seo Jin is overtaken by his pounding heart. He falls to his knees and clutches his throat in pain, gasping for air. His last thought is "No!" as his head and body falls limp, losing consciousness.

On the other hand, the hit man takes Jae Nin to the rooftop ledge of the hospital, where he holds her over the edge, choking her. She fights her way to break loose from the strangler. Her last thought: _Save me, somebody…_

Back in the elevator, Seo Jin's fingers twitch and he suddenly stands up tall. He ditches the jacket, the tie, the heart monitor, and the glasses. As the elevator doors open, it reveals a totally different man - Robin, who notably wears his collar open, showing the Big Dipper necklace that Seo Jin otherwise keeps hidden under his clothes.

He walks down the halls and looks out the window to see a woman being strangled out on the ledge, and runs to her. He arrives not later and manages to pull the hit man away from her with a swift move, sending him into the rooftop ground. But despite this fleet throw, it also sends Jae Nin flying off the ledge.

She falls, and he takes off in a big hero run to fly into the open air.

Although she is already too far out of reach, Robin doesn't hesitate a beat and launches himself over the edge after her. He grabs her into an embrace midair, and they land with a splash into the lake below which is just besides the hospital building.

Robin cradles her gently in his arms as they both sink deeper into the cold waters. Jae Nin opens her eyes and looks up to see him and his Big Dipper necklace.

Despite being unconscious in the water, her mind lapses on an unfamiliar streak of memory: the same necklace worn by a different man.

And from there she passes out.

* * *

A/N:

1\. I'm so sorry if this chapter is so meh. I don't want these parts to be omitted from my story that is why I am keeping them. The next chapters may contain major differences from the actual scenes of the drama.

2\. What do you think of improving Tae Joo and Jae Nin's love line? I think this would be great because their characters need melioration as well, aside from Seo Jin's. We'll be able to see Jae Nin differentiate her feelings for Tae Joo and Seo Jin/Robin. I also want to show Tae Joo being sane but crazy in love before being a psychopath.

3\. Please please don't be confused with Jae Nin and Ha Na J


End file.
